Cybertron's Dark Primes
by ArchOfHope
Summary: The 2nd Arc of Cybertron's Most Wanted. Optimus and Bumblebee went through the merciless training provided by Micronus. Even with their help, Bumblebee are slowly being persuaded to step into the darkness by an enemy of his past life. Meanwhile on Earth,Hornet and the other Autobots are going through their own problems. Ch.3 Hornet and Bee's problems and a chat of OP and Megatron.
1. Prologue

**The second arc of Cybertron's Most Wanted : Cybertron's Dark Primes starts now.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Bumblebee's P.o.V**

 _Somewhere..._

 _Onlining my optics,I found myself on a familiar place. There are trees around me,dancing from the slow and gentle wind.'Am I back on earth?'I thought. Looking around, this is definitely earth and this place is very familiar but I just couldn't pin it yet. I got up and started to walk around. I need to figure out where am I right now but my GPS isn't working. I tried using my comm link to contact the Autobot Base but no respond._

 _After walking around aimlessly, I saw a building that looked like a hangar. Walking towards it, the trees are clearing out giving me better visibility. The hangar seems to be a part of an abandoned airport. I tried to use my scanner to determine if there's any life inside, but even my scanner won't work."Great."I said sarcasticly."My comm link, my GPS, my scanner... what's next? My whole system?"_

 _I tried to remember what happened before I woke up in the forest but my train of thoughts are cut off by a scream that made me flinch. A human scream and sounds like it came from a male human. I've heard a human scream before but this scream... a scream of despair and fear like he knows that something bad is gonna happen or already happened. It came from the hangar. Wasting no time, I transformed into my alt mode and drove there as fast as I could. I might be clueless about what happened but one thing I could tell,the human's in trouble._

 _After I arrived in front of the hangar, I got an eerie feeling about this building. A very familiar eerie feeling but there's a human in there that needed help. I transformed into my bipedal mode and went to open the hangar door. I hesitated at first but I opened it anyway. Inside there is... nothing. Nothing but a strange device on the far side of the room. Curious, I walked towards it. When I got close enough, I identified it as an Energy Extractor._

 _I reached for it with my right servo. When my digit touched it, a surge of memory inside of me are refreshed.'Of couse,the hangar, the airport, the screams and this machine, this is where the M.E.C.H incident happened.'I thought. I got startled when the lights turned on but the lights are rather dim. Turning around, I saw something that made me wish I didn't do that. In front of me, is at least 100 M.E.C.H soldiers with their weapons pointed at my old self who's blocking the hangar door._

 _"None of you are going anywhere."My old self spoke with a tone that could send full grown cybertronians running for their life. Knowing what I'm going to do next,I want to stop myself but my body no longer respond. My old self are now holding his sword up,ready to attack. I tried to shut my optics, trying to avoid seeing myself killing the humans again with no avail. It feels like I got struck by Immobilizer. The sword now glows dark blue and I tried harder and harder to move but I'm forced to watch the gruesome scene of myself losing control._

 _'Calm yourself down...'He sliced a human.'this is just a dream...'He did a wide slash with his sword,killing multiple humans at one.'why?...'One of the humans ran to the door only to go down from getting stabbed.'why am I remembering all this?'  
_

 _'Maybe bacause you enjoyed it?'Another voice spoke up inside my mind. A voice I never heard before.'You like the feeling you get everytime you took the life of others.'The voice spoke up again._

 _'Who are you? What are you doing in my head?' I demanded._

 _I got replied by an evil laughter inside of my mind.'Who I am doesn't matter. I'm just here to remind you of the fact that you like to kill. The feel of your enemy's life went out right in front of your eyes'._

 _'You're wrong!'I snapped at whoever it is that owned that voice.'I don't like killing humans,I even wished I never did this'_

 _'You wished it never happened because that day you realized your love for murder.'It said with an evil chuckle._

 _'No... NO! YOU'RE WRONG!'_

 _'Oh really?'He lauged again.'Then explain the look on your face when you are taking the lives of those worthless humans'_

 _What I saw on my old self's face scared me. He's... I'm... smiling. My optics are red and I'm smiling.'No,no,no!'_

 _'Bumblebee'_

 _'No,I not that kind of bot'_

 _'Bumblebee!'_

 _'Stop it! Get out of my head'_

"BUMBLEBEE!"

I stood up immediately. I looked around. I'm back at the Realm of the Primes and Optimus and Micronus are looking at me with worried optics.

"Bumblebee,are you alright?"Optimus asked.

"Yes,Optimus. I'm ok,just a nightmare"

 _ **Unknown Dimension**_

 **No P.o.V**

"It seems like you did not succeed on persuing our fellow prime to join us."A dark and evil voice could be heard.

"Yes,indeed our youngest brother are stronger that I had thought."Said another voice,the same voice from Bumblebee's head."He is however..."He paused for a few second."...not strong enough to resist my full power."He continued.

"What do you mean?"Asked the first voice.

"I am far from using my full power against him,yet he is already on verge of collapsing"

"I see. Keep convincing him until he would gladly join us. On the next war we will start,he would be a valuable asset to our foce and Optimus Prime would take a large hit once he changed side."

"Then it is settled. My next target : Ultimus Prime."

* * *

 **Whew,Finished the prologue.**

 **How is it? Good?Bad?**

 **Please review :D**

 **Next Chapter probably would center around Hornet especially with the cut-off fight from the last Arc.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 : All-you-can-Eat

**Update :D . My muse are running out so this chaper is written with 10% muse, 30% willpower, 60% desperation and mashed together by hammer weilding plot bunnies. To be honest my story are pretty much a thrown together plot bunnies that I tried my best to connect them all. I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _ **Earth : Abandoned Steel Mill**_

 **No P.o.V  
**

"It's ok Hornet,we'll buy ya da time ya need, just keep yer scanner up."Jazz commanded.

"Copy,it should take about 2 minutes."Hornet replied. Hornet's Polarity Gauntlet could be used much more effectively when aided by his high-powered Stinger. It could be used against one bot to completely disable their systems or used against a whole team to destroy their teamwork. This however, comes with a price. The nature of EMP is that they disable electric devices, as such using it on the Polarity Gauntlet put it's systems on frozen status. Even though he can't use his Polarity Gauntlet,he still could use the Stinger so he's not defenseless.

Jazz nodded and lifted his servo near his head and putting his digits on his audio receptor. **"Sunny, we found da con,regroup at mah location"**.Jazz said through the comm link followed by Sunstreaker's "Roger".

The con they are after is a chompazoid called Underbite who are arrested after destroying (eating) Nuon City all by himself. Chompazoid "eats" metal to power up themselves which is obviously why he choose this place as a hiding place. They were at both on an advantage and disadvantage since this area is both Hornet and the con's territory.

"You're coming with us 'con."Sideswipe said.

"I don't think so Autobots."He said while eating some metal bars on the floor. After he's done,his body emits a dim light telling that he's powered up and ready for battle."Let's see how you Autobots handle this."He charged at the Autobots like an angry bull causing the Autobots to step aside not wanting to know just how much punch does the chompazoid packs with that power up but Hornet didn't make it. Without any experience on the field, his reflexes are far from mediocore. A direct hit.

"HORNET!"Jazz yelled as he rushed to Hornet's side."Yo Net,are ya ok?"

Hornet gets up with a groan,his servo holding his head."Yeah,I think I'll be ok. Is my head still attached to my body?"

"Yes,yes it is. C'mon,get up. Here he comes again!"Jazz said and just in time both of them dodged another head charge by the chompazoid.

"Ugh,Basic System Check,Initiate!"said Hornet.

 _System Check ..._

 _Energon Level ... 85%_

 _Energy Level ... 67%_

 _Optics ... Online_

 _Protoform ... 1 Error_

 _Searching for Error_

 _Error Found ! ... Polarity Gauntlet : Offline_

 _Restarting : Polarity Gauntlet ... 1800 seconds left_

"Not good,he knocked my Polarity Gauntlet off. Restarting takes half an hour."

"'s okay,we'll bring 'im down somehow."

Sideswipe used his sword on the con,slicing horizontally creating a small cut. Underbite however didn't even flinch from the attack and proceed by punching Sideswipe across the room. Sidewipe managed to land on his feet and this somehow triggers the chompazoid's rage. The con charges again on Sideswipe while he's still disoriented but just in time Sunstreaker arrived and managed to get Sideswipe out of the way.

"Thanks Sunny."

"No problem bro. Now,lets show this con who's the boss."Sunstreaker said while helping his brother up.

"You just read my mind."Sideswipe replied. The twins shares the same grin when they looked at Jazz and Hornet. Hornet are confused while Jazz just nodded. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gets into their battle stance and taunted the con by using their digits. Chompazoid,being one of the,with the lack of better words,dumbest race on cybertron buys their taunting and gets himself ready for yet another charge.

"Shouldn't we help them?"Hornet asked.

"Nah,when those two team up,any help'd just be on their way."And he was right. The twins who are called the Terror Twins lived up to their name. On the Autobot side that name came from their merciless pranks and on Decepticon side, the name came from their unmatched teamwork in battle. When Underbite attacks Sideswipe, Sunstreaker does all the attacking while Sideswipe keeps Underbite's attention and vice-versa. The twins seems to have the upperhand, they attack faster than the con could recover and eating the metals around him just isn't enough to regenerate and heal his wounds.

Hornet felt something was wrong. Something's wrong he could feel it,but what? He watched the fight closely to figure out why did he get this bad feeling. From normal prespective, the twins are gaining more and more ground as the fight progressed but the more advantage they gained, the stronger the bad feeling he got. _'Maybe its just because I feel... useless. Jazz is the team leader and handle the strategy,the twins are unmatched when they teamed up but me... I feel like I'm just a deadweight of the team.'_ He thought,but just in case something really is wrong, he keep watching the fight. Then something went past his processor. _'That's it. That is the source.'_

"Jazz,go help them,they will go down in 15 seconds."Hornet informed Jazz.

Jazz didn't believed it at first but he joined the fight anyway and what Hornet said to him did came true. Sunstreaker dodged the con's attack and landed near Sideswipe. Underbite takes the chance and strike them both down with his head,knocking the twins out cold. He gets ready to finish the twins but Jazz intercepted his attack with his sound waves from his front shoulder plate.

The situation is not good."System Progress Check,Polarity Gauntlet!"Hornet said.

 _System Check..._

 _Polarity Gauntlet restarting... 1542 seconds_

'Theres not enough time. With the twins is out and if this keeps going, Jazz will go down in about five more minutes. If I tried to help I will only get in his way.'Hornet thought. _'Think Hornet,think... We can't take him down like this, unless...'_ Hornet used his comm link to reach a certain bot and after he's done he shifted his right servo and brings out his Stinger. _'It might be not much but it at least help buying more time.'_ His Stingers shoots EMP but he could reverse it. Rather than restricting the enemies, he could use it to power up his allies by reversing the EMP.

"We should ask the base for backup."Hornet suggested

"Already did, but they said something was intefering with the ground bridge on this coordinates. They won't arrive any sooner than 15 minutes from now." Jazz informed.

"Ah slag"

"Hey,watch the language,youngling."

"Sorry."

He continued with his fight. I called Jazz' fighting style as "Knockback". He shoot using his cannons when the enemy is far and pushed them away using his sound waves when they got too close. He's on advantage but he can't do this forever. After a few minutes of fighting,both Jazz and Hornet are getting tired. Hornet did a basic scan on both himself and Jazz.

 _Basic Scan ..._

 _Designation : Jazz_

 _Energon Level ... 75%_

 _Energy Level ... 25%_

 _Designation : Hornet_

 _Energon Level ... 74%_

 _Energy Level ... 21%_

Underbite managed to break through Jazz defenses and knocked him back. Jazz lost his balance when the con charged at him. Hornet rushed to aid him. He didn't managed to block the con's attack but he managed to weaken it by getting on his way. This however knocked both bot off their feet.

"Any last words Autobots?"He said confidently.

But Hornet just grinned."Grimlock!"He said half yelling,confusing the chompazoid.

"CANNONBALL!"Someone yelled from across the room,followed by a large ball falling down at Underbite's direction.

5 minutes later outside the steel mill...

The backup arrived a little bit earlier than sceduled but too late to fight the con since he's already down. The bright side is that at least they there will be more bots to help them carry the con. Their catch today are bigger than expected. The Autobots that just arrived are helping by putting Underbite on his stasis pod and help tending the injuries on Hornet, Jazz and the still out cold twins.

"Hey Net."Jazz called."I was wondering,how'd ya know 'bout what's gonna happen back there?"Jazz asked him,curious.

Hornet looked at him and smiled."Battle Foresight."He answered simply which Jazz understood.

"Well,the other guys're gonna stay here for 'while to investigate about the interference I told ya earlier. Lets go back to the base to report."

"What about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"Hornet asked.

"Sunny 'n Sides are still unconcious,they will go back with the others."

about 30 minutes later...

 _ **\- Autobot Base -**_

Jazz and Hornet are reporting about the earlier events to Prowl who is the Second-In-Command of their operation on earth **(A/N Bee are the SIC of the whole Autobots and Prowl is only the SIC of the Autobots who are on Earth. Wrote this just to avoid confusion)** but they are cut off by a bot who came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but there is a new report."Said the bot.

"Continue soldier."Prowl commanded.

"The Autobots that are sent to the Abandoned Steel Mill are attacked by a group of Decepticons."

"What!? How is the current situation?"

"There are several wounded and no bot offlined but the con, designation Underbite managed to escape."Jazz and Hornet tensed a bit. After all, they had a hard time catching the con yet he managed to escape soon after.

Prowl sighed."You may leave soldier"

"Yes sir."With that,the bot left the room leaving the three again.

* * *

 **Whew, I managed to finish the chapter.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please leave a constructive review.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Oracle

**Update :D . I realized my OC NEED some character development so I think this Arc of the story would focus more on my OC Hornet. And in this chapter will (Hopefully) explain Hornet's special ability Battle Foresight. Enjoy.  
**

 _ **Earth : Autobot Base**_

 **No P.o.V**

After hearing the news about the decepticon attack,the three bots, Prowl, Jazz and Hornet stood in silence inside the room still trying to process the fact that Underbite had escaped once more. The first one to break the silence is Prowl.

"Just as I feared, the Decepticon prisoners have been united."

Hornet and Jazz looked at each other and then back at Prowl."What'id ya mean Prowler?"

"Did you remember that a few months ago the hunts are fairly easier than the ones that had been happening this week?"Prowl asked and after recieving a nod from Jazz,he continued."There is a reason of it and it is because they fight alone at that time but now, they somehow are more organized than before. Back then, they fought only for individual needs but now they seem to have a common goal and whatever it is,it cannot be good."Jazz and Hornet nodded in understanding.

"We will speak about this on another time. You two are dismissed."Prowl ordered and the two bots left the room.

Once they left the room,they were greeted by the Terror Twins,a very curious Terror Twins."You guys got to tell us what happened on the fight earlier."Sunstreaker said and it's not surprising knowing the two missed about half of the fight.

Sideswipe slapped the back of his brother's head."Lay off Sunny, this isn't the best place to talk. Let's get to the rec room and talk there."

Hornet is the next one who talked."Uh,but I got to go-"

 _"Just come 'n tell'em Net. Trust me,they won't let ya go 'til they got what they want. These two got some issues."_ Jazz whispered and the two shared a silent laugh.

"Ok,I'll come."Hornet finally agrees.

The team made their way to the rec room and Hornet and Jazz told them about what happened after they are knocked out in battle. They are listening quietly until they got into the part where Grimlock arrives.

"So wait,how did you know what's going to happen?"Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah,before we went down,I heard you saying something about you knowing we're gonna be out."Sideswipe added.

Hornet are about to answer but Jazz beats him to it."It's called Battle Foresight."He paused,sipping on his energon cube."There's only three 'bots that ah know to have it other than Hornet 'ere. O.P, Prowler and Hornet's sire,Bee."

"How does it works exactly?"Sideswipe asked.

"I don't really know, sometimes if I concentrate hard enough on the battle I can almost automatically know whats going on and what will happen next."Hornet answered."That time, even though you guys are winning I could sense something is off and after watching the battle closely I realized that Underbite are slowly adapting to your attacks."

"But how did he do that,Chompazoids are known for being..."

"Dumb? Maybe,but don't forget that they are natural born fighter. His limited intelligence is why I said that he was adapting _slowly._ "Hornet explained."Once I know when Underbite would make his move I asked Jazz to help. But I know Jazz couldn't win alone,no offense Jazz."

"None taken."Jazz reassured.

"That's when I remebered about Grimlock's patrol route. He was patrolling close enough so I comm linked him to come and help us but he left right after Underbite are captured to go back to his patrol route saying that if he got lucky he might get another con to punch."Hornet continued.

"I still don't get how this Battle Foresight works. I mean why is that only certain 'bots have them?"asked Sunstreaker.

Hornet just shrugged telling that he also had no clue about it so Jazz explained them about it."On some 'bots it was a gift from Primus like Prowler and Hornet have. But it could also be "learned" just like how O.P and Bee got em although no 'bot knows exactly how."

Hornet stood up."Well now that you guys know about it,I really got to go to the med bay. My dents haven't been repaired yet and my head feels like scrap so see ya guys."With that,Hornet left the 'bots and strode into the med bay. He could hear the twins yelling "Good Luck" to his own confusion. It's strange why not many 'bots went there even if they are injured and Hornet wonders why.

 **Hornet's P.o.V**

The walk to the med bay wasn't long and it's not a surprise knowing the med bay is one of the most important place inside the base. Just as the door to the med bay opened, two wrenches went flying past my head and if not because of my short build, one of them would hit me right between my optics."What the..."

Ratchet walked towards the door while holding his head with his servo covering both his optics. He looks like he just woke up from his recharge."I told you two not to bother-"He cuts himself off when he took his servo off his head."Hornet? Sorry,I thought it was the twins again."

 _'Well,that explains why there were two wrenches instead of one.'_ I thought."It's ok Ratchet, and sorry I don't know that you were recharging at this hour, I'll just leave now."

"No,it's fine. Now that I'm up,what seems to be the problem?"Ratchet asked softly.

"I need some repairs,some of my systems are offlined from the hunt, my processor hurts and I got some dents on my armor."I notified him.

"Very well,let me scan you."A beam of green light came out of his optics and after a few seconds he chuckled.

"What is it?"I inquire.

He finally stopped laughing."Nothing,it's just you reminds me a lot of your sire".He informed."Not that it's a very good memory but it is funny how similiar you two are."He continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, your sire always came into the med bay heavily damaged even after the war." He said while typing something on the computer.

This got me thinking."Ratchet, I've always wanted to know what happened to dad in the war. Could you tell me some about it?"

Ratchet seems to be tensed up about my question. He stopped abruptly and then turned to me."Hornet,there are some things that you better off not knowing." His tone are serious,is it that bad?

This only got me even more curious."Please Ratchet, I want to know. Dad never told me anything about his life in the war."Here comes the "puppy eyes".

He sighed heavily."Your sire are one of the last generation of Autobots making him the youngest member of the old Team Prime."Ratchet typed on the computer and the screen shows a picture of six bots. I recognize the bots on the picture.

"Is that my dad?"I said pointing on the yellow and black bot. I didn't recognize him at first since his mouth are covered by his mask."And why is his mouth are covered?"

Ratchet tensed up and sighed."Bumblebee might be the youngest bot on team Prime,no, maybe even the youngest bot that survived the war but that fact couldn't hide that he knows the war more than any bot online."He said while he works on my dents."He's the bot who suffered the most because of the war. He lost his creators when he's a sparkling, he lost his voice box in the battle of Tyger Pax but he succesfully hold an army of Decepticons led by Megatron all by himself which is why his mouth are covered. He also lost his T-Cog once and worst of all,he lost his own life,literally and figuratively."Ratchet informed.

"Lost his life? What do you mean?"I asked.

"Figuratively he lost everything he ever had because of the war. Literally is that on the final battle against the Decepticons he was offlined by Megatron."

"Offlined,but then how-"

"When he's offlined,he was lucky enough to fall into the cybermatter. It healed him and he returned to live just in time to save Optimus and finally kill Megatron,the very same con who took his voice box. Not only he gets his spark back, the cybermatter also healed his voice box."

The name Megatron is somehow familiar then I remembered."Wait,I thought Megatron was the High-Lord Protector."This is getting very confusing and almost made me regret asking.

"After Megatron are offlined by Bumblebee,he was revived by Unicron. I believe you know who Unicron is."I nodded and he continued."After he is revived,we need to fight him once more but he's no longer Megatron. His body are fully controlled by Unicron. Your sire are forced to take the lead of the remaining Autobots against Unicron's undead army made out of the remains of the Predacons when Optimus is MIA and Ultra Magnus are gravely wounded."

"The time he learned Battle Foresight."I spat out.

Ratchet looked at me strangely."Yes, he learned it out of desperation just like how Optimus did when Zeta Prime are offlined. Where did you heard about Battle Foresight?"

"I also have it, but I've never learn it. They said it was a gift from Primus."I frowned a little."I'm very weak in battle so it's the only thing I have that could help my team."

Ratchet nodded."We held Unicron's army so Optimus could face Unicron. He managed to trap Unicron and extracted his anti-spark from Megatron and sealed it. After he is freed from Unicron's control he disbanded the Decepticon and joined the Autobots, once again becoming Optimus' most trusted friend."

"Wow,that was quite a story."

"Yes,yes it is. Alright, I'm done."He informed.

At first I got confused when I realized my dents are fixed and my headache are gone."Wow already?"I said in awe.

"Talking is a good way to pass time and you did not feel the pain even though I did not use any painkillers."

Right after he said it,a surge of pain came out of my left servo where most of my damage are located. I screamed in pain and Ratchet just stood there,laughing his protoform off.

"That should keep you out of the med bay for quite some time."He joked.

I looked at him while holding my left servo."No kidding."

This just made him laugh even more."You should be on your way before I throw more wrenches at you and this time,I won't miss."

Getting up from the berth,the first thing I do is run for the door. He's a good bot,albeit a little cranky.

 _ **Realm of the Primes : Tranquility Lake**_

 **No P.o.V**

Bumblebee woke up from his recharge abruptly. His spark rate are dangerously high. His two servos are covering his face.

"That dream again."He let his servos fall to his sides and opened his shut optics. His left optic are fine but his right optic glowed red for a few seconds before turning back to blue.

* * *

 **Dun...dun...dun What's happening with Bumblebee? Stay Tuned.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Problem

**Update ! :D . Sorry that this chapter will take place after a small timeskip of about 4 weeks after the last chapter cuz those 4 weeks are full with something I don't have the ability to write. Drama and Angst (not that I know what angst means but I think I've read enough fanfic to get the idea of what angst looks like). I might create a one-shot about it in case if I ever learned how to write them but I doubt it since it's not my department. Please enjoy what I managed to write.**

* * *

It has been weeks, almost a month since the battle with Underbite. The Autobots are still doing their Decepticon hunts and somehow, one thing leads to another, it secretly became a competition between the younger 'bots onboard the Base. They compares on how many 'cons their team caught and their success rate even though they know very well what would happen if the older 'bots find out. Some even started to have bets on which team would caught a Decepticon first.

Each division have at least one team. Team Jazz or at least thats what the 'bots around the Base calls them holds the record of the most Decepticons caught with six Decepticons on stasis. While the team consists of Jazz as the leader, Hornet as the scout and strategist and the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the fighters, only the twins knows about the "little" competition that has been running around the base for more than two months. They didn't tell Jazz for obvious reasons and they won't tell Hornet just because the other 'bots still doesn't accept him for his sire's reputation for once being an ex-Autobot and now is an "ex-Decepticon". After the war, the Decepticon name and insignia now have a diffrent meaning as they now used to identify criminals.

Despite this fact, the twins didn't really care. Hornet is a part of the team and without the others knowing, have saved the twin's life more than once. They also become friends very fast after they found out about Hornet's love for pranks. Love for pranks plus the Terror Twins plus Hornet's intelligent processor is a very good (or in the older bots' optics,very BAD) combo making them looked like they had been friends for years. Jazz got a mixed feeling about this. It's good that the rather anti-social youngling finally have friends but its very bad that the Terror Twins has found their third member to do their pranks.

Regardless,their battles with the 'cons are mostly a success thanks to Hornet's special abilities. He rarely steps into battle himself but he's a very valuable member of the team. But Hornet didn't think so. His main problem is his insecurity about his lack of fighting prowess. His team have tried to reassure him that jumping into battles directly is not the only way to help the team to gain the upper hand but even with this, he confidence are still lacked. The other bots who keeps insulting him about not being able to fight wasn't helping. He wanted to have his next upgrade but Ratchet had made it clear with his wrenches and words that his spark are still too young to have his upgrade.

Fight after fight,he become more and more relied to his Internal War and his Battle Foresight, not wanting to train as he deemed training _useless._ Jazz are worried about the little guy especially that he had promised Bee he would take care his son. He had grown cold and isolated for about a week and they know it's not only because of his "weakness". He still do pranks with the twins but its just not the same anymore. The pranks are now more of a stress reliever than a way to have fun for Hornet and the twins noticed it before anyone else on the base.

Then one day, when they are in patrol...

 _ **Earth : Depleted Energon Mine**_

 **No P.o.V  
**

"Hornet?"

Hornet snapped out of his deep thought and saw his whole team are looking at him worriedly."Uh,what?"

"Are you ok Net?"Sideswipe asked.

"Uh,of course I am Sides,why wouldn't I be?"

Sideswipe couldn't find the best words to describe his worries,all of their worries. Sunstreaker glanced at his brother then sighed."Net,you have been spacing out a lot lately and were getting worried."Sunstreaker claimed for all of them.

He replied it with silence. The silence are so strong that they could even hear their own spark beat.

"Ya missed'im,aren't ya?"

Those words struck him deep into his spark. He frowned as if he would cry if he said yes.

"s'kay Net, ya haven't even talked with yer sire fo' months,nothin's wrong with that."

"I know,it's just..."He looked away and shut his optics,holding back his tears."...I've never been apart from da - sire for this long before and I don't even know when will he come back."He keeps holding his emotions,not wanting to look weak in front of his only friends on the Autobot ranks. Jazz walked closer to him and to his surprise,he suddenly hugged him.

Hornet is like a little brother to him and seeing him like this are slowly killing him from the inside. Of course he couldn't solve Hornet's problems but he could at least ease up the pain he's having right now."Net,s'okay. I mean,ya got us...so please, a'least let us help ya."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who's watching the scene looked at each other and then back at the two bots in front of them and smiled. It's a genuine and caring smile. Jazz is right. Their team are built on their trust and how much they care about each other and Hornet is part of the team so it makes him their little brother as well. They will do anything for him and his well-being.

After Jazz lets go of him,Hornet finally smiled but he felt guilty. He didn't mean to make them worried."Thanks guys. Sorry for making you all worried."

"Hey,what are brothers are for?"Sideswipe said.

"Brothers?"

"Of course,you're part of the team the you're our brother too."Sunstreaker answered for them.

"Thanks guys."He paused but he still has his little smile on his face."for everything."

Meanwhile...

 _ **Realm of the Primes : Training Ground**_

 **Bumblebee's P.o.V  
**

All we have ever done here is training and I'd be lying if I said I'm not bored. There are a lot of problems going on. The boredom is one but what hit me hardest and made my spark in pain is that I missed my family. They are the reason why I accepted this in the first place but now I don't even know when I could meet them. This is much more painful than all the times I spent alone back in the Great War.

What hit me less hard is the dreams about killing others. Some I don't even remembered doing. But everytime I woke up, no matter how horrifying those dreams are, I felt surprisingly, Good...no... _great_. I feel disgusted with myself. How come taking other's lives feels good? I have always hesitated on taking lives, keep saying to myself that it's only the last resort. Even that time on Nemesis,I hesitated on killing Megatron,the bot who made my life a living hell, who took my voice, my friends and my family and I would've just try to battle him if not because of Optimus and planet Earth are in danger that time.

So, why?

Why do I feel like this?

Why are my spark aching for other's death?

I shook off the thoughts for now, as for now, Optimus and I are summoned to have a gathering with other Primes. We found out that there is a change of plan regarding our training or more specificaly,mine. Apparently, a group of bandits had successfully stolen the Key to Vector Sigma. How did they managed to do that is beyond me but having that key on the wrong servos are very dangerous. What makes it even more dangerous is that the bandits might be working with the Fallen,explaing as of why they had known where the key are located in the first place.

For that matter, they wanted to send me to a solo mission to sneak in and take back the key. But unconciously, I asked something else about the mission.

"Sooo... if in any case I uh... I don't know, got spotted or something but I still saved the key, Is there any problem that can be caused by that?"I asked.

Theres a look of uncertainity on Vector Prime's face before he answered."These bandits are part of a stand-alone group so even if you did got spotted, there will be no problem arise from it."He informed.

For one reason or another, my spark are jumping excitedly but I don't have a clue why. _'Maybe it's because I haven't gotten any real mission for a while'_. Nevertheless, I couldn't deny the feeling that there's another reason."Ok,I'm ready. Begin the transfer."

With that, a large portal appeared on top of my head and a beam of light struck me just like how the human movies' UFOs did. Next thing I know is that I found myself on an unfamiliar place.

 **No P.o.V**

After a few hours of persuation, Optimus finally got the permission to consult over on an old friend. Bumblebee's recent behaviors are starting to worry Optimus but he can't just go to some random bot for an advice, so he went to his most trusted friend. He also wanted to test his newfound ability to project a bot's image to him and his image to the said bot. An image appeared in front of him,revealing a grey colored bot with sharp teeth, battle scars on his face and a pair of blue optics, Megatron.

"Optimus, to what do I owe the honor of my friend contacting me." Megatron begun,not sounding surprised about it. He had spent enough time with his friend to know that he could do almost anything no matter how impossible it may sound.

"It is good to see you old friend."

"Likewise Prime. But I know for you to contact me in such way means that there are a very important matter you want to discuss."Megatron stated as-the-matter-of-factly.

"Indeed, Megatron. There's a rather ... concerning problem regarding Bumblebee."

"Ah, the little scout is it? What seems to be the problem?"

Optimus told him about how Bumblebee has been acting diffrent recently. How he would sometimes abruptly ended his recharge, how he sometimes froze and spaced out randomly and his change in battle style.

"I might be able to know what is happening to Bumblebee, Optimus. But the information you gave me is not enough to know exactly what it is."Megatron had became friends with Bumblebee over the Golden Age,much to everybot's surprise knowing their history together. How Megatron took his voice box and killed him once and how Bumblebee defeated and killed Megatron in the most karmic and humiliating way. But they have set all that behind them and found that they have quite a few things in common.

Optimus suddenly remebered on how he once caught a glimpse of red on Bumblebee's optic once. It might be just his optics playing tricks on him but right now he need to provide as much information as possible."There is one time where Bumblebee's optics glows red for a couple of seconds and-"

"What!?"Megatron cuts him off. He seemed tense about it and for Megatron to be like that,it means it's very bad."I had been sure I offlined him."He said cleching his servo into a fist and punched the desk in front of him.

"Offlined? What do you mean Megatron? Offlined who?"Optimus asked.

"Offlined the one who are the reason of why I betrayed you before the war."

Megatron had informed him on how he gone against Optimus back then so he knows who exactly he was talking about."Is there any way to save Bumblebee?"

Megatron paused for a while and sighed."I'm afraid ,it will depend on Bumblebee himself to fight it. But don't worry, even if he failed I have another plan. For now, keep an open optic on him Optimus."

Optimus smiled."Thank you old friend, I will."He said as the image of Megatron flickered and disappeared.

* * *

 **Yay,I finished it. Some brotherly moment for Hornet and the team which turns out better than I thought. Also, yes, I made the big M BFF with OP again,just like before the war broke out. He's even friends with BB now.**

 **So...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please Review, Favorite and Follow :D**


End file.
